Hatsukoi no Monogatari
by Mankai Heart
Summary: Toby & Akari's first love
1. Sweet Dreams

**HATSUKOI NO MONOGATARI  
**_**STORY OF THE FIRST LOVE**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_Sweet Dream_"

"Akari, just relax!" Toby said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Imagine the sound of the waterfall washing away all of your troubles."

Akari nodded and layed down in the grass, caramel falls was normally so soothing.

But she just couldn't relax lately, there was something important that had been  
weighing on her mind. They were both in love, they'd both confessed it, but it was

too soon after to get married. She groaned and covered her blushing face with her

hands.

"I'm sorry, Toby!" She said, "I'm so sorry I can'r relax at all!"

Toby laughed and moved Akari's hands from her face.

"Don't worry, Akari," he said. "That's what's making you stressed, remember?"  
Akari looked up at Toby with a red face and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." she agreed.

"I just need to calm down." Akari turned on her side and sunggled in to Toby's Chest.

"I love you." she said.

Akari could feel it now, the relaxation she needed. Toby's body was so warm against

her own, she helt so happy; for just a moment her stress was gone.

"Akari," Toby began, "I..." He looked down at Akari's sleeping face, it was so sweet.  
He really did adore her. "Heh. She's asleep." He mumbled. "I wonder what her dreams

are about...?"

'_Toby...'_ Akari moaned, as if on cue. _'P-please... that's embarrassing...'_

Toby sat up, one had on his blushing face. "W-what is she dreaming about!?"  
he muttered. Toby shook his head and breathed, it must be something else.

_'This... it's fine, I'm sure...'_ Akari continued to moan_'I'm ready, you can keep going...Toby..''_

Toby's eyes widened and he sat up quickly; he bowed his head, trying to think.  
_'Jeez, Akari...'_ He thought, _'Why are you doing this to me?'_  
_'I already want you so much, Akari...'_ He thought _'And now, to know you're thinking about this, too.._

_I'm not sure how much longer I can resist you...'_

He returned to sitting next to her, still frustrated.  
"Akari." he said, shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake-up, it's getting late."

"Hm...?" She mumbled, looking up at Toby with sleepy eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Late."  
Akari stumbled to her feet, yawning. 

"A-Akari, " Toby said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let me walk you home."  
He pulled Akari close to him and kissed her cheek. "You seem a little too tired now,

and I want to make sure you get home safe."

Akari clinged to him and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, Toby."


	2. Resistance

**HATSUKOI NO MONOGATARI  
**_**STORY OF THE FIRST LOVE**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_resistance_"

_RING RING_

"Hello?" Akari answered the phone. "Toby?"

"Hello, Akari. How are you?" He asked. The was something different about his voice  
today, but Akari couldn't quit put her finger on it.  
"I'm fine, Toby. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the firefly festival tonight?" Toby asked,

"I know it's last minute since it's tonight, but if you'd like, I'd love to go with you

again this year." Akari giggled and smiled, "Of course, Toby!" she replied quickly.

"I'll always go with you."

"That's great" he replied. "I'll see you in a few hours at Caramel Falls, then. Bye."

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

Akari Sat in the grass again, this time the sky was getting dark and a dew dots

began appearing in the sky. Where was Toby at? He was supposed to be here by now.  
"Sorry I'm late." His voice came, "I had a few things to do that ran a little...

later than I planned."

"N-no, it's fine." She said, "I don't mind waiting."  
She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I was a little late myself, anyways."

Akari admitted. "I bought a new dress." Akari stood up and twirl for him, her hands

ending behind her back, and her face blishing. "What do you think?"

Toby touched the white lace at the end of Akari's dress, but his face didn't show an

emotion. Toby suddenly grabbed Akari's hand and pulled her into his Chest.  
"It looks lovely," he said "but I don't think you should wear it outside your house  
anymore; it makes me..." Toby cut off in mid sentence, quickly leaning in and

kissing Akari.

Her eyes widened. _What's whis!?_ She thought _A-a new kiss!?_

She felt Toby's tounge against her own, Akari's face became flusterd.

"T-Toby..." she moaned. Just this from him was making her excited.  
He took his finger and traced it down the middle of her bust line and tugged on the

V-line of Akari's dress. Slipping his hand undernieth the cloth, Toby rubbed Akari's

breast, and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

Akari threw her arms around Toby's neck, she was hardly able to stand this.  
She was in love with Toby, and she wanted him to take her.

Toby broke their kiss, and removed his hand from her dess, pulling her into a close

embrace. "Akari," he began, "Please don't dress like this around me, my love."

He held her tighter, the surprised look on Akari's face turning to a confused one.

"What do you mean, Toby?" she asked, "I thought y-you liked the dress..."

He released her and leaned back on his hands, sighing loudly. "I do.

Toby looked over at Akari, his green eyes fully opened. She couln't move, he was looking at her;

up and down, she could feel it: her body being checked out.

"You're absolutely divine, Akari." Toby said, letting his feelings take hold of his words.  
"The way you look in that dress excites me, it makes me realize how easily I could loose control over myself around you. I realize just how much I really want you."

Akari looked over Toby. "Toby, I..."  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he interrupted, looking at her seriously.  
She looked at him surprised. "I-I do?" she said, "Did I? What did I say? What did you hear?"

Toby half smiled at Akari and touched her cheek.  
"That you want me as much as I want you."

Akari snuggled up to Toby's side and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"So let's get married already," she persisted, "so we can be together."  
Toby looked down at Akari, shaking his head.

"You know we can't, yet. " he said, pushing back Akari's hair from her face.  
"My family will think we're both rushing into it. We haven't even been officially together for 1 year, yet, Akari."

She pouted, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess you are right..."  
Toby embraced her closely and rubbed her back, leaning his head on hers.

"Don't worry, my love." he said. "Soon enough."


End file.
